Mayor Monsoon
by I Am Chameleon
Summary: Just a fluff piece involving a savior and a tipsy mayor. Has potential to become more. Set just after the dark curse breaks.


Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters.

Mayor Monsoon

It was a late, brisk Friday evening (or early Saturday morning) in Storybrooke, Maine; dark aside from a few street lamps, the waxing gibbous moon, mostly concealed by clouds, and the neon sign on the window next to the door at Granny's which simply read, "OPEN." Now that Emma was working there to help pay for her room at the inn, Granny's Diner was open 24/7. Unfortunately for her, the newby got the shit overnight shift.

Emma was lost in thought, her skin-tight skinny jeans stretching against her legs as she leaned her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on the counter next to the register. It was after 3 AM, and, aside from Leroy passed out in the corner booth of the diner, the place was empty. Storybrooke wasn't exactly known for its nightlife.

She startled slightly when the bell above the door jingled, signifying a patron had entered. She raised an eyebrow as she glanced towards the entrance. "Madam Mayor."

Regina was wearing loose black trousers, black, flat, knee-high boots, and her signature black trench coat. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way to a small booth. "Miss Swan." She sat down.

Emma walked to her table, a mug in one hand, an orange-rimmed coffee pot in the other. She set the mug on the table in front of the mayor and began to pour. "I'm giving you decaf. No one needs real coffee this time of night."

Regina rolled her eyes again.

"You're wet," Emma said, noticing the mayor's dampened hair.

"It's raining." She took two packets of sugar from their container on the table and shook the granules to the bottom of the packs, tore off the tops, and watched the sugar fall into her coffee like sand. "Apple-cinnamon muffin," she stated, slurring her words slightly. When Emma didn't move, Regina glared up at her. "Please," she said curtly.

Emma nodded once and turned swiftly, hiding her smirk as she sauntered to the display case to fetch a muffin. Regina stirred her coffee as she waited. She took a sip and grimaced, reaching for another sugar packet. "Three sugars? I see where Henry gets his sweet tooth," Emma said as she set a plated muffin on the table.

The brunette thought about a rebuttal to place the blame on Emma, but then she'd be admitting her son had relatable traits to his birther and decided against it.

"What brings you here so late…early?"

Regina stripped the paper from her muffin and started picking it apart. "Couldn't sleep. Went for a walk. Felt peckish. Diner's open." She waved her hand with a flourish, as if to point out the open, empty diner.

Emma pulled up a chair, its back resting against the table's edge, and sat down."You don't keep food in that giant mansion of yours? Your fridge is probably bigger than my room at the inn."

"I was already on this side of town. Are you done interro- interr- are you done?" She asked through a mouthful of muffin.

Emma smirked and cocked her head. "Almost. Where's Henry?"

"Sleepover."

"Ah." She nodded her understanding.

"I wouldn't leave my son home alone during a storm in the middle of the night, Missswaan."

"Our son," Emma stated, amused. Regina glared at her again and rolled her eyes. "It's not storming."

"Not yet."

Emma watched Regina for a moment. She seemed a little unsteady as she placed her coffee mug on the table a little too hard, spilling a little on the table. She scoffed at herself.

"Regina, have you been drinking?"

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps." She popped another piece of muffin past her lips. Or she would have if she hadn't missed her mouth completely. The muffin bits fell to her lap, and she chortled uncharacteristically and brushed the crumbs onto the floor. "Yes. Yes I have."

Emma huffed out a laugh. "Really? By yourself?"

"Well, I don't exactly have any friends since _someone_ broke the curse, _Emma_." She raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee.

"Right. The curse." Emma stood and slid the chair back to its rightful table, then walked back to her spot at the counter, suddenly remembering that the mayor is probably still more than a little upset with her at the moment. "Things do feel different."

Regina nodded. "I expected as much. People are… remembering." The space between her eyebrows creased as she frowned.

"Is that what has you unable to sleep?"

"I suppose the town hating me on top of the fact that my own son thinks I'm evil could have something to do with it." She sipped her coffee. "Though it looks like I've come to the right place." She motioned towards Leroy. "If Grumpy's any indication, your small-talk should lull me to sleep in no time."

Emma scoffed. "Not my fault the man can't handle his alcohol. This is the third time he's passed out here this week. Normally I'd call the sheriff, but uh… we don't really have one right now." Regina remained silent, so Emma babbled, "You know… because Graham ran across the line as soon as the curse broke…" Emma still didn't understand what that was all about. The man had been slowly going mad looking for his heart before the curse broke. When it did break, the dwarves were traipsing through the woods and watched Graham take off and never look back.

Regina held up a hand. "Working on it." Regina said, obviously irritated.

"Why don't you just hire David?"

Regina laughed. "Is that your idea of a joke?" Emma shook her head. "David? Really? That man would throw me in jail as soon as he got the chance. He's not exactly great at putting the past behind him."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And you are? Besides, you did screw them pretty royally with your curse. Tell me. What's the statute of limitations on cursing an entire realm?" She regretted her words as soon as she said them. It was a touchy subject for everyone, herself and the mayor included.

Regina dug through her purse before dropping some cash on the table and stood, staggering slightly. Her eyes looked heavy. "Goodnight, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed and grated herself in her head. "You didn't finish your muffin."

"I'm not hungry." She walked towards the door, and a crash of thunder suddenly rattled the windows. Emma jumped, and Regina smiled. "Told ya."

Emma rolled her eyes. Sensing the quick mood shift and not wanting to lose it, she joked, "Okay, Mayor Monsoon." The clouds opened up, and rain began to soak the town. "Let me take you home."

"In the Savior's sphere of destruction? I don't think so!" She shook her head as lightening lit up the sky.

"Regina, you'll get soaked."

"I'd rather be struck by lightening than ride with you in your lemon drop on wheels."

Emma laughed. "Wow. Your insults are much more creative when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk; I'm just a little buzzed." She laughed to herself. "…buzzed…like your bumblebee car every time it breaks down. Bzzzz."

Emma rolled her eyes as she threw on her red leather jacket. She gently took Regina by the elbow and led her outside, locking Leroy in the diner before walking over to her car. "Come on. You can make fun of my car the whole drive. I promise" She opened the passenger door, and Regina slipped into the low seats only somewhat ungracefully. By the time she made it to the driver's side, Regina was already asleep.

Emma glanced at Regina as she drove. Aside from the random rolls of thunder and pattering of rain, it was quiet. She switched on the radio, and _Rocketman_ began to play softly through the old bug's crackling speakers. Emma hummed along quietly. She stopped to listen when she heard Regina mumbling in her sleep. Then chuckled softly when she realized Regina wasn't mumbling at all.

She was singing, and although her words were a bit slurred, she wasn't horrible. "… _til touchdown bringsmeround again to find I'm nottheman they think I'm at home."_ She sang quietly before belting out, _"OH NO NO NOOoo."_

Emma laughed. "Oh my god, you sing!"

Regina seemed to startle and straightened in her seat, eyes wide. "I do not!"

"Aw, no!" She exclaimed as she pulled up to a red light. "Don't stop!"

Regina's lips curled upwards slightly and mumbled, "That's what she said."

Emma turned her head and gaped at the brunette, incredulously. Regina raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm a _queen_ , Miss Swan, I'mnotta monk. I watch _television_. _Jeeeez_." Emma guffawed. "Light's green." Regina nodded towards the traffic light.

Emma's eyes lingered for a moment before returning to the road in front of them. She gently hit the gas and started to sing along to the song, smiling as Regina joined her for the final chorus.

Thus began a beautiful and complicated something.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I haven't written in years, so I apologize if it's complete trash, but I felt like I needed to do _something_. This site has changed A LOT since the last time I posted any stories. Anyway, I have no idea whether or not I'm going to continue this story or turn it into a series of SwanQueen fluff or do nothing at all. I do have some angstier ideas, and seeing how the show is going (or isn't going), we could all use a bit more SQ in our lives. I'd love some feedback. Thanks again, beautiful humans!


End file.
